Same
by martusia
Summary: Jack, Kate & Sawyer returned to the beach. Skex happened, but Jack and Kate realise they need each other. gosh, oneshot summaries sux


Title: Same Raiting: PG-13   
Pairing: J/K   
Summary: Jack, Kate & Sawyer returned to the beach. Skex happened, but Jack and Kate realise they need each other. (gosh, one-shot summaries sux )  
Status: One-shot   
Disclaimer: I do not own LOST and any of it's characters. They all belong to JJ Abrams, Touchstone and ABC.  
Author notes: So here it is. I hope you'll like it and please, remember to review ;) Jate is Fate! 

_Same_

Same world, same flight, same crash. Same island, same beach. Same smile, same accent, same hair color, same look. Same fear, same trust, same hope, same belief. Same doubts, same misunderstandings. Same destiny? Same love?

He didn't expect she'll be waiting. He didn't think she'll stop eating, stop talking, stop smiling or even stop sleeping. But that was what Sayid said. She was sitting on the beach and standing from time to time just staring at the ocean. He knew she screwed Sawyer. Or Sawyer screwed her. He thought she'll be with him and she'll be happy. But she wasn't. It's not that he wanted her not to be happy with Sawyer, but he felt his heart beating faster, when it turned out. So she really wasn't happy with him. And he wasn't the one she chose. He saw her sitting at "their place" on the beach. This place, where they were talking and laughing a lot of times. He smiled.

She didn't expect he'll come back. Although she decided to wait. She didn't know if he wanted her, if he wanted to love her. After sleeping with Sawyer, he said they were being watched by cameras. She was upset. She knew he'll see her sleeping with Sawyer. And there was no hope, he'd believe her that they didn't make love, that it was only because she needed someone, she needed someone close to her, she needed someone to comfort her. She was scared, so scared, that coutning to five couldn't help it. And when they got rescued, when they were back on their beach she realised what she did. How much she broke his heart. And she decided not to talk with Sawyer, not to talk to anybody. That was her fault and her problem. She knew she hurt Sawyer, but, dammit, he wasn't the one she loved. Even if they had sex. She felt cold wind on her skin and she burried her head in her knees. She felt tears in her eyes.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He only knew what he wanted to do. Despite of how much she hurt him, he only wanted to feel her. He couldn't even touch her for more than two weeks. It was killing him. She in his arms was now the only thing he wanted. Woman that made him smile, made his hart beat faster. Woman he missed badly if he couldn't see her. Woman he loved. He quietly walked up to her trying not to be heard.

"Excuse me. Did you ever use a needle?"

She didn't know what to say. It was his voice. Voice she missed so much during these two weeks. Voice she wanted to hear so much. Still the same. She slowly raised her head and stood up. She smiled trying to let him feel the happiness in her heart. Now it was all she had. And "Jack" was all she could say. She felt tears on her cheeks. She has been always saying that crying was her weakness. That she cries too much. But now she liked herself just as she was. Because she knew he liked her just as she was. She fell into his arms, feeling his warmth and listening to his heart.

"Hey, don't cry, please, Katie."

Katie. She wasn't Katherine or even Kate for him anymore. He hoped she'd like her new "nickname". He hoped she'd like "Katie" more than "freckles". Same hope, that was telling him, that she loved him. That she missed him. But it was only hope. There was nothing he could be sure of. Nothing certain. And he always liked to know everything. He hated having doubts and he hated misunderstandings. But some part of him had changed. She changed him. He wouldn't even think before the crash to kill someone and a week ago he was close to do it for her. He kissed her hair and embraced her stronger.

Katie. He was the only man she allowed calling her "Katie". She loved it so much, but it was special. She just couldn't allow everyone to call her that. For everyone she was "Kate" and for him she was "Katie". She thought she fell in love with way he said that. With his calm, warm voice and with all his feelings to her. She remembered Wayne calling her "Katie". She always yelled to him, when he called her that. And she remembered Tom calling her that. Her first love. Her love, that she thought would be last. But it wasn't. She knew she couldn't run away from man calling her "Katie". Her heart had just been melted and she felt that perfectly. She pulled away and held his gaze.

Her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. The only eyes in the world he could sink in. He could stare into them for hours. He has been always saying, that eyes are mirror of a soul. He knew it was coloquial, although he knew it was true. And her eyes were everything to him. He saw there were still tears in them so he just smiled. He knew she and her eyes smiled back.

His eyes. His charming hazel eyes. There were times that she could saw pain in them. And now there was a little bit in them, but most of all there was love. She didn't expect it to be there. She thought he wouldn't love her after what she did to him. She was sure he knew. And she couldn't hide it. There was no reason to. She didn't want to be a liar in his eyes. She didn't want him to think of her as a criminal. As a fugitive. Even if she knew she was. She bit her lips and bowed her head.

"Why is it so hard, Jack? Why have we... Why have I put us through this hell? Why couldn't I just let you in?"

He was shocked of past tense she used in last sentence. So it was really coming. She wouldn't run away again. He had never been as happy as now. It was hard. Harder than hell. He couldn't stand her running away, he couldn't stand her not being happy. And he knew she would not be happy if she was running away all the time. And he promissed himself he will do everything to see her happy. He catched her chin and made her look at him.

"Everyone gets second chance."

She was shocked of what he had just said. She knew she really put them through hell. She hated herself for that. She hated herself for everything she did to him, because she thought she's not good enough to deserve him. Now she saw how wrong she was. And in the same time she saw, she realised she was loved. No one before gave her second chance. Maybe she just didn't want them to give her second chance? She didn't know but now it didn't matter. He gave her a second chance. That second chance and love was now all she had. And she perfectly knew what she wanted to do with them.


End file.
